virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division/Planning
Planning *The wiki pages are chunks of land, each owned by users. In their area, a user who owns a page has the ability to create objects or modify the terrain in said page. *After the war, the BTFF Wikilands were divided among three domains, each for a Faction. *After the war, the wiki pages were combined among the members of a faction, and the faction domain is the combination of those. *BTFF had a large Capital City, which contained the core Mod HQ, and Admin HQ. However, during the war this was destroyed and the Admins relocated their HQ to Chaturn. *Also, the Admin HQ should be a huge tower with six divisions inside it, and several hangar bays around it. There is a big assembly in the highest level. *For the Ultra Singularity, it is a metallic land, with the capital being the Ultra Citadel, a floating city surrounded by spaceships and futuristic tech. The domain accepts only those deemed worthy and is guarded by the Ultra Sentries. *Scidra's lands are an underground city, with a pyramid above it, and an eye in the middle of that. Around the pyramid is dark forests, haunted by slenderbeasts. In the underground city, Scidra has a mansion which is his headquarters. *Chaturn is a free area, with power neutralizes all around it, with only admins having any power. *The admins have the ability to launch green energy waves through kicks, this is "kicking". They also have ban hammers, which can ban users when they strike them with them. Glossary Note: This is meant to be in the final draft, but will remain here for us to edit. *'BTFF': B'uilt on '''T'hrone of the 'F'inal 'F'rontier. The world created by Duncan Crook and the main setting of the story. *'''Guideline Code: issued by Duncan Crook originally, and edited by the Great Roads, Late Commander Sub and the Fallen Fiend Sci. It issues that peace is most important, killing users is punishable, and banning only comes as final resort. Only the neutrals abide by it anymore. *'User:' Inhabitant of BTFF. They have the ability to use the terrain around them and reshape it. *'Admin:' a council of users who are meant to enforce the Guideline Code. They wield lethal force through their banhammers and kicking energy. *'Troll:' an outcast user who had been banished by the Admins to the Uncharted Lands. They are thieves, vandals, and murderers. *'Faction:' a group of users in the war who follow a specific leader, and believe in his ideologies. *'Magic' also known as CSS: coding knowledge, utilized mostly by the Confederation of Scidra. *'Technology' also known as HTML: coding knowledge, utilized mostly by the Ultra Singularity. Locations *'BTFF:' created by Duncan Crook and the main setting. **'Wikilands:' the primary part of BTFF that used to be controlled by the Admins. ***'Capital City:' great metropolis capital of BTFF. Was destroyed during the War of Factions. ****'Admin Headquarters:' Relocated. ****'Moderator Headquarters:' Left in ruins. ****'Colloseum of Roads:' giant structure near the Capital City. Meant to be a temple erected by Roads, which he was buried under. Remains intact. ***'Edgetown:' domain conqeuered by the Edgelords. ****'Edgelords Base' ***'Ultratopia: '''domain conquered by the Ultra Singularity. ****'Ultra Citadel': giant metal floating fortress, stormed with Ultra sentries. ***'Confederation of Scidra': underground city with a nearing slender forest. Has a huge piramid above it with an eye at its peak. ****'Scidra Manor:' huge manor. Also known as the Murder Manor. ****'Slender forest: forest filled with slenderbeasts. **'''Uncharted Lands (dubbed the Wikiwilds): Banishment spot of the Trolls. ***'Tomb of the Titan:' sleeping spot of Duncan Crook, and his first landing spot. *'Chaturn:' **'Admin Headquarters' **'Hangout Bay:' popular resort spot by those who live in the Wikilands. Fell out of order during the war. *'Wikia' **'Central City' Prelude to Division Act I: Festival The Admins and their mods are hosting the anniversary festival. *Dyten has a run in with Ude, who is stealing his content. Dyten is shown as trusting in the begining. *Nicholas, Toon, Dark and Brandon are shown being mods. *Yopo, Brian, Mig are shown joking around. *Steve, Primal, Rob, Ren and Ahmad are having fun playing by editing the terrain and the sort. An admin meeting is taking place. *Roads, Plasma, Brian, Sci, Sub, Jon, Paper, Nick are having a meeting, and eventually decide to promote Ulti. The anniversary parade is taking place near the Colloseum of Roads. *Roads gives a speech to the people of BTFF, describing the early origins of BTFF. *Roads gets assassinated. Act II: The System The BTFF Users bury Roads. *Plasma delivers a speech in his funeral. *Echo, Reo, Ulti and Sci are having an investigation of who assassinated Roads, and are gathering evidence. *Dyten later joins them. *Meanwhile, Ultra returns from a fight with the trolls, and is greeted by Ahmad, Mattimeo and Thax. They talk about a breakthrough in the art of cybernetics, and suppose that together they might be able to create an exoskeleton that can protect from injury. *Ermacpunk meets with Dakota, and tells him he might know who has *CaT newly comes out of the shadows, and backed by Clara, he uncovers the gigantic statue of Roads he had been working on. As Rob supports his friend in that, Primal announces he is his biggest fan. *Toon and Mig go to Sixef and they ask about his opinion of who he thinks caused this change. *Jon is met by Primal, Wat and Creeper, and they tell him how they have never heard of him. He tells them how he was from the good old days before Sub and Paper held him back and the sort. Their personalities click, but then an announcement is made. *Sci holds an announcement, and backed by Echo, Dakota, Ermacpunk and Reo, he announces an accusation. He believes that the person who killed Roads would have to be... Rob. Act III: Tension Rob is captured by the mod guards. *Yopo, CaT, Clara, WaT and Primal meet up and discuss what they must do about Rob. They know that Rob is innocent, and Primal suggests he does a fan explosion. *Yopo gives them the suggestion that they launch their own investigations. *CaT delivers a speech among them telling them that they must rescue Rob. They hail him as their leader, believing he will make BTFF great again. *Some of the Admins are distrusting of Sci. World At War Act I: The Dystopia In Act I, Echo narrates the past state of BTFF. After the title card, the Edgelords lead by CaT clash with the armies of Scidra on the outskirts of a ruined town. The Edgelords ultimately win, but the Scidra have a tactical retreat. CaT sends assassins after them, and they disguise as Scidra soldiers. ---- Act II: The Warzone In Act II, Brandon and Nicholas are camping outside, when they are they are approached by the Admins, who offer to transport them back to Chaturn. They agree, but their teleportation signal is intercepted, and the two are captured along with Ulti by accident. Believing that they were captured by the Ultra Singularity, Toon sets out to talk to Ultra. However, the refugees are revealed to have been captured by a Scidra unit lead by Reo, along with Echo6, and Mettimeo, the madman and the resident scientist. Later, Toon arrives at the lands of the Ultra Singularity, but finds that they aren't all present. Ultra comments that Ren is missing in action during a mission. It turns out, the Ultra Singularity have sent Steve, Sixef, and Curtis to infiltrate the Edgelords and capture CaT. Meanwhile, Ulti attempts to negotiate with the Scidra, saying that these people are neutral and he himself is Admin. However, Echo6 chooses to neglect that much, and argues that they are prisoners of war, as they have trespassed on Scidra land. Sci arrives with Dakota and Dyten, with Dyten immediately accusing Echo6 of treason. Sci orders Reo to free Ulti, but doesn't free the neutrals, leading to Ulti calling him the fiend. Immediately, they are revealed to be under attack by the Edgelords. Note: We will have to edit this to ease the transition between the former two acts. ---- Act III: Old Friends In Act IV, The Edgelords battle the Ultra Singularity infiltrators, and successfully defeat them. CaT decides to behead them, and even begins in the process, when Yopo and Bat arrive, and offer the prisoners the choice of becoming neutral and falling under their protection. The prisoners refuse. CaT asks Yopo, "old friend", what brings him there, and he says that peace between the teams is now as important as ever, as "something has awakened". Realizing that their "old friend is returning", CaT commands his men-at-arms to assemble, but it is too late to recall the other infiltrators that have left. Meanwhile, the main villain awakens amongst the trolls, and orders them all to rise, as he is planning to obliterate the BTFF that he once built. * The Ultra Singularity infiltrators, Sixef, Steve and Curtis, sneak inside the Edgelords base, and are prepared to attack the Edgelords and assassinate CaT. * The Edgelords, Rob and Wat are playing cards to pass the time, and their immaturity nearly causes them to fight. * The Ultra Singularity team's incompetence causes them to get caught, and they engage with Clara, Wat and Rob. * Curtis vs Wat. * Sixef vs Clara * Steve vs Rob * Cat the Feline personally comes out of his room, and engages the Ultra Singularity. Curtis, Sixef and Steve are ultimately too weak for his grenade launcher, and he captures them and his team prepares to behead them. * Meanwhile, Toon is "immobilized" in the Ultra Singularity base and is called out by Thax and Creep on failing to save people during the Attack on Capital City. Toon remarks that he was moderator back then, and the two stare in disbelief of him, with Thax deciding that Toon failed his moderator job. * The two are then called in back by an Ultra sentry. They meet in Ultra's throne room, where Ahmad has returned to the base after having been undercover in Scidra territory. * Ahmad reveals that he received a signal from Steve that they are captured, and Ultra issues them to start gathering an army to retrieve the captured. * Thax and Creep ask of what to do of Toon, and Ahmad is furious when he finds out they have an Admin. * Ultra tells him to relax, and then asks him what else he has seen. * Ahmad says that he didn't personally, but he knows that his sentries have detected a teleport signal going to the Edgelords. And the teleport signal is Admin. * Meanwhile, Sixef, Steve and Curtis are about to beheaded. * Clara and Wat taunt Steve, with Clara saying that Rainbow Eyes will finally see the heavens. She giggles. * Curtis groans, telling them that they have stupid beliefs. * Cat comes in, and orders silence, and for the beheading ceremony to begin. * Rob comes in and, while citing the Feline's full title, to which Wat snickers and Clara shares a joke with him about it. Rob trips Wat, and announces that there are visitors. * An injured limping Yopo and Bat enter the room, and Cat is delighted to see his former friend and ally. * Yopo asks Cat for permission and offers Steve, Sixef and Curtis the offer of neutrality, to which they refuse. Yopo remarks that whoever turns neutral would now have diplomatic immunity from attack from others... unless they are all cowards and would capture neutrals. * Rob is furious initially of how an assassin would be granted forgiveness, to which Yopo says thatthey will be tried for his war crimes, but with the justice of the Admins. He says everyone deserves a second chance, however. Cat calmly approves, saying that Yopo is giving everyone the chance to neutrality that he himself was offered. * Cat then asks Yopo what brings him here, if not it is unleashing all their prisoners. * Yopo says he came with Bat to address an urgent matter to Cat. * Wat remarks on how similar his name, Bat's and Cat's are, so Clara says, "Wat are you talking about?" * Yopo brushes that off, and explains how he and Mig were already hunting around for neutrals to take in, when they discovered that the number of trolls in the hordes has been slowly creeping towards them. * Cue flashback of Mig, Yopo, and Bat fighting a horde of trolls, with Yopo and Mig making short work of YJ clones with their Admin powers. * In the flashback, Yopo asks why the trolls are advancing now, and Mig says the only way this could happen is if the trolls have a leader. The two continue to engage them, but then they call a tactical retreat, and teleport to behind a nearby boulder. * Bat asks them what they plan to do, and Yopo says they must return to the faction domains and ask for help, mentioning that Cat of the Edgelords would hear them out if Yopo personally went. * Bat says that the teleporters would fry if they went for such a long distance in a single leap. The teleporters are mostly suited for travel across blank space such as Wikilands to Chaturn, and not from the Uncharted Lands in the south, all the way across the ravines, the river, and all the way to the farthest domain in the north, Edgetown. * The ground begins to rumble, and Mig is separated from the others by a small parting in the land, as their cover boulder crashes. Yopo stands up, and quickly starts to repair the terrain, while putting his hand on the ground, but a roar is heard, and he looks up, spotting a huge user approaching, and the troll hordes surround Yopo and Bat. Yopo faces the huge user, and remarks, "You are supposed to be dead!" * To which the giant roars in fury. Remarking he has come close to it, having to rely on despecable minions like these, and Bat asks who he is. * Yopo says that this is the Reawakened Titan, Duncan Crook. * Duncan Monologues: "Yes, indeed, old friend! At long last, I have returned to Wikilands, my most prized creation. Or at least it used to be. When I left, it was not because I wanted to abandon you, but rather to let you evolve on your own, without my influence, to create your own future. I see now that I was mistaken. Very mistaken. You took this world, full of wonder and potential and reaped it to shreds, leaving behind nothing but ruins. I cannot forgive you for this. All I wanted was for you to coexist, share ideas, respect one other and reach perfection. But that's impossible. You are slaughtering one another being uncaring, ruthless, monstrous. Your existence will no longer be tolerated. Prepare, citizens of the Wikilands...Judgement Day has arrived." Flashbacks of events of the war appear as he monologues. * As he finishes his sentence, he strikes down Yopo with an energy fist, causing the latter to distort, teleport randomly, and then reappear in the same spot, shivering. He gets up, remarking, "Mig, run!" * Yopo separates Mig off, and cuts him off with a wall, then sends him away on a stone boat. Duncan goes for another attack at Yopo, swatting him with his hand, and knocking him down. * Bat yells out, "Stop it! Why are you doing this! This is not right!" * Duncan breathes out fire at Bat, and Yopo teleports him out of the way, the two reappearing behind Duncan and a bit far from the horde. Yopo falls to his knees, exhausted. Bat sees a laughing Duncan approaching, and he swiflty pulls out Mig's teleporter, remarking, "Consequences be damned." He stabs the teleporter, and it teleports him and Yopo in a distorted flash, sending them away. * In the present time, Cat hurriedly gets up, remarking that their "old friend" is returning. He paces around, not knowing what to do. * Yopo says that they need to go back now, as Mig is still in there. Cat nods, and he commands Rob to ready their forces. * Rob asks about the forces that are attacking Scidra. Cat says that it is too late to recall them, but they must march to the Uncharted Lands as soon as possible, and they will have to make do with their army. ---- Act IV: Clash of the Titans Scidra forces fight back against the Edgelord infiltrators, Primal, Aaron, and Nas. Primal runs into the neutral prisoners, and frees them, to Aaron's chagrin. Aaron reprimands Primal on his decision. Meanwhile, Ultra Singularity's Ren is riding away from the troll wilds, carrying news of the attack, and runs into Dakota of Scidra. The two fight at first, with Dakota mostly commenting on how Ren has abandoned him and their past friendship. The two are then stopped by Mig. Ren admits that he was on a scouting mission to see what has happened to the troll hordes. Mig tells them of what he saw of Duncan's return, and the three decide after much hostility to form a truce at least until the trolls are defeated. They decide to work together. Mig remarks that his teleporter is broken, and that Bat and Yopo have it, and they are probably at the Edgelords by now. So the trio decide to head out and go to the Scidra base the closest thing on the south, knowing that they won't be heard. As they begin marching, they attacked by trolls, and Mig attempts to fight them off, but can't ban them to avoid alerting Duncan. Ren shoots them with his lasers, and Dakota fights them with magic. Then Ermacpunk himself appears, and decides to alert the whole army of trolls to their location. Ren says he wouldn't, but Ermac prepares to whistle. However, he is hit from behind by a laser attack, and Paper appears behind him. Paper explains how he went missing on purpose to avoid being detected and how he had been scouting near the troll horde settlements. He mentions that the Attack has killed a lot of the Community Team, with only one mod and one Admin surviving, to which Mig remarks its been Toon and Ulti. Mig completes that he and Yopo were promoted following the attack. Paper says how he witnessed and he vowed to never be in the fight again, and how he lost faith in the war, demoted himself, as all his comrades have fallen, and Sci is a fiend. Dakota reacts negatively to that, claiming that Scidra led them to salvation, and Ren argues that most survivors of that attack were thanks to the Ultra Singularity. He starts a flashback to the Attack on Capital City, and Sub, Plasma, and Dark are shown dying. CaT directs the remnants of the Edgelord army out of their base, and is planning to fight the troll attack. But they are intercepted by the Ultra Singularity army, lead by Ahmad who begins attacking them, demanding Steve, Sixef and Curtis back. Cat mentions that Sixef has defected, and that Steve and Curtis will be charged later. Rob attempts to explain that the Edgelord army isn't headed out for them, but Ahmad receives orders from Ultra to engage, and their army attacks. ---- Act V: Final Countdown Ulti and the neutrals escape Scidra through some tunnels, and run into Toon. Aaron and his team hastily escape Scidra under orders from the Ultra Singularity, and are chased by Shahzeb, Dyten and Mattimeo. The Scidra trio fails to stop them, and find out of the upcoming battles. Paper and his team arrive in the warzone, but hesitate to join in. Yopo spots them, and is glad to see that Mig has survived. Yopo, Mig, Dakota and Paper are found by Ulti, his neutrals and Toon, and they ponder what to do. Ulti decides the best thing to do is to go communicate with Scidra, while another team of them goes to talk the armies into working together. Dakota, Paper and Toon return to the Confederation of Scidra. Mig and Yopo, Ulti and Ren head back out to talk to the Edgelords and the Ultra Singularity respectively. Aaron and Rob meet on a nearby building, and when Aaron reveals that he wants the war to continue, they begin fighting. Ulti and Ren talk to Ultra back at the base, and when they inform him of the attack of the trolls, he decides to personally head out to lead his army. Paper, Dakota and Toon go into the Confederation of Scidra, and successfully convince Sci to lead his army out again. We see some of the war that is taking place. Meanwhile, Rob tells Aaron that it isnt the time for this infighting, and after lots of tension, they are found by Thax and Creeper, and they kill Aaron. Meanwhile, Duncan himself arrives on the battlefield, and begins pulverising either armies. The armies suddenly stop infighting, as Ultra arrives, riding a mechanical dragon. He announces that the factions work together today, and his faction begin yelling out "Long Live the Singularity". Ultra, Mig, Yopo and Cat face against Duncan himself, and he demotes Mig, leaving him lying tired in an alley. During their bloody fight, the Scidra army arrives, and the three armies attack the trolls. Ultra becomes too proud, leading to his death by Duncan's hand. Duncan announces that he has killed Ultra, and the entire battlefield stops fighting, with Duncan announcing that previously, Chaturn was untouchable, but he can attack it, and he teleports his entire army to Chaturn, leaving everyone in bewilderment. Act VI: Under Seige Mig awakens, and is comforted by Yopo, who tells him its gonna be okay. Mig refuses, feeling incredibly weak, and attempts to lift his hammer, to no avail. Okay, so after the death of Ultra, Ahmad attempts to regather the singularity under his leadership. However they, chiefly Thax refuse to work with him, citing that their leader is dead, and that Ahmad led the army here in the first place to get Sixef, Steve and Curtis, but only lead to them being even weaker when the trolls arrived. Ren votes to return under Ahmad's leadership, but the others refuse to do that, and they leave. Cat discovers Aaron's corpse on the roof, and when he turns around, he finds Rob who is exhuasted and thinking over what he just did. Rob says he is done with the factions thing, and he says he quits. Meanwhile, Sci is in severe depression on not being able to do anything, and Dakota and Paper approach him again. Paper tells him its not too late for him yet, and Sci denies that, saying that the trolls have already attacked, and there is nothing they can do to save Chaturn, citing ""I realised that.. all we ever did, all we ever wanted.. Was it worth it? Our friends died for this cause, we were thrusted into a civil war, and now our creator turned against us, and killed our friends in his rage.. No, Paper, I see what you mean now.." Paper suggests that they all work together in order to do this, but Sci himself refuses, and decides to return to the Manor, to which he is followed by Shahzeb only. Reo assumes control of Scidra, and they actually follow him. Reo says that they should go and help the others in the fight, and they agree. Meanwhile, the remnants of the Edgelords, Thax, and Creeper and the Neutrals meet together to discuss what to do, and tensions keep sparking. Thax finally says that the Ultra Singularity has been actually gathering DNA from YJ clones to create a cure to the cloning power. Thax and Brandon begin working on the cure, and slowly begin bonding. However, Scidra joins them, the Edgelords are initially very reluctant, and Nas himself says that both Reo and Sci were war criminals, and he doesn't know if they should trust them. This sparks more tension, and everyone jumps out to fight. Ulti, deciding to end it there, says that after this, all the war leaders will be tried for their crimes, with no exceptions. Cat exchanges a glance with Yopo, but the latter doesn't react. Paper, Nicholas, Yopo and Mig go to Wikia CC, in the process sacrificing the remaining teleporter of Yopo's, while Toon teleports himself, Dakota, Dyten, Creep, Echo6, Reo, WaT, Primal and Clara to Chaturn, and then promotes Dyten, Echo6, and Clara to mods tost him. The final battle begins when Duncan arrives, shatters Chaturn's neutrality field, and he and his trolls attack. Meanwhile, Mattimeo, Thax and Brandon continue working on a cure in the abandoned Ultra Singularity headquarters. Thax and Mattimeo are initially very aggressive, but Brandon manages to cool them down. Meanwhile, Paper, Nicholas, Yopo and Mig meet up with Brandon Rhea in Wikia CC, who tells them that Wikia has known for some time that BTFF is in a war, but has refused to help so far. Yopo and Paper hasilly attempt to change his mind. Meanwhile, the battle is raging on, and Ermacpunk attacks Reo, intending to kill him for his leadership, but Echo6 saves him, killing Ermacpunk, which earns him the ire of the trolls, and he is devoured by Ernief clones. Act VII: Fallout Thax, Mattimeo and Brandon teleport in a makeshift teleporter that quickly fries, and they all release a bomb that destroys most of the clones. Dyten finally kills Ude, and smirks in victory to finally kill his enemy. Duncan, furious, begins pulverizing everyone, and in the process begins to attack Toon savagely. The scene shifts back to Wikia CC, where Paper delivers a speech on defending what remained of a world, with the camera showing briefly what is happening to the Chaturnians. Brandon Rhea finally agrees, and touches Mig's forehead and chest, promoting him to Crat, and he finally grips his hammer again. He promotes Yopo, but Paper refuses to be promoted, quoting he is done. Brandon Rhea nods, and says he will continue promoting the others. The three teleport away, with Yopo using his immense new Crat powers to teleport them. As Toon breathes his final breaths, saying he won't give up, Duncan kills him, and the crats teleport in, and begin attacking the trolls. Cat finds that he gained crat powers along with them, and starts fighting with his new banhammer. Ulti discovers Toon's corpse, and in grief, attacks Duncan again. Duncan turns to Ulti, intending to give him his same fate, but Cat yells to him, returning his attention. Cat says, "You know, us Edgelords always believed in the power of the star, the Bureacrat Star, the one wielded by great crats like Roads. And guess what? Now I have this starpower." He infuses himself with star power, and flies into him saying "I'm going ghost! I always wanted to say that before I di-" and explodes, killing Duncan with him. Cut to later, where Ulti is saying a speech in front of the whole BTFF community of how everyone who died, died for a good cause, citing Echo6, Toon, and even Aaron (who he was told died against the trolls, and we see Rob looking down when he hears that, sighing), and Ultra who was the first victim. He then cites that the cratss have sentenced Reo, Rob, Sci, and Ahmad to eternal banishment for their war crimes. Sci steps up and says the signature speech: "All Toon ever wanted was to bring peace, and now, all we can do is try to bring his wish to reality.. All of our fallen comrades, fell for this. Hard feelings were ever felt, but there isn't much we can do anymore.. And not particularly me. I realise now BTFF can't be its best if I am still around.. I hereby announce the collapse of the Confederation of Scidra, and I exile myself to the Uncharted Lands to live out my days. I am the one who ended the Golden Age and brought the Age of Division. And now, I intend to end the Age of Division, but it is up to all of you, Admins, to bring the next Golden Age... to bring about, the Age of Unity."